Dreaming of Red Threads
by Chibi-chan7
Summary: Daisuke is dreaming... Dark appears... they have a talk. "The red thread leads you to your true love... who is your most important person?" DxD ^^v My first shonen ai ficcy~ ^_^


a/n: Er… -_-v I've never written a shonen ai *or* such a sappy romance story before… unless you include that *one* but that doesn't count… SO except much awfulness. *wince wince wince*

Everyone is just OOC. _ I tried, I really did! *sigh* And it started out as just a short vignette between Dai-chan, a dream, the night, and a sudden insight. If you read it, you can tell I failed. Miserably. It started one way and was warped… into… *this* sappy piece 'o' fluff. 

And if anyone wants to know why I wrote a DxD… it's because I think it's a really kawaii pairing and most interesting as it's one of the more non-canon pairings (I *heart* non canon pairings! The more non canon the more fun! XD) and I got into DNAngel by seeing the pictures first and since there's so many Dark/Dai piccys…

… and I'm not mention the Yu-Gi-Oh influence on me… ^^V

So… shonen ai. Weirdness. OOCness. 

Just don't kill me and I'll be happy. ^~

Er… can't forget the disclaimer, can I? _: No. No part of DNAngel belongs to me in any way, shape, or form, and there is no way I'm making any money offa this. It belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki! 

[dreaming of red threads]

_There is a legend. A legend about how you find your 'true love'. _

_It says that you and your true love are connected by a 'red thread'._

_It entwines you and your true love together…_

_Forever…_

_As one…___

He stared out into the dark night, feeling the cool breeze blow gently around and by him. He was standing on a cliff over looking the dark ocean. Within the crashing waves were large, sharp rocks jutted out. Daisuke tipped his head to the side, knowing something was a bit off.

_The weather? He wondered, turning his face to the moon. It was clear skies and the stars shone brightly against the blackness while the moon lit the entire world up with silvery light. Not quite as bright or strong as the sun, but close enough. _

However, it was also snowing. The white flakes fluttered slowly down, landing on the ground, in the ocean, on his hair, face, and clothes. They glistening and glowed in the moonlight, slowly floating down… 

_But it's not cold. He thought inanely, stopping to think about the oddness of snow and clear skies and lack of freezing cold wind for a moment before turning his attention back to the ocean and the cliff, dismissing the rational thought with the annoyance of one who does not want to think too clearly._

_I wonder what it would be like to jump? Would I fly? He wondered, stepping closer to the edge. _

"What would it be like to just… jump? To fly away?" He asked, startling himself with his own voice.

There was a warmness behind him. Without turning around he knew it was his 'other half'. 

"Ne, Daisuke, this is a pretty place, isn't it?" Dark remarked casually from behind him. He was leaning against a tall tree, which had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Dark…" Daisuke murmured, turning slightly around to watch his other. The wind that ruffled his spiky red hair blew Dark's long hair, tangling the dark blue strands. "What are you doing here?"

"Why not?" Dark replied. Daisuke frowned at him.

"You're being annoying again. Why won't you answer my questions?"

"I can't."

"You know everything about me!" Daisuke scowled. "And I know nothing about you."

"But you do know all about me: I am the family 'curse'. I've been in your family for generations, always appearing with the Niwa male turns fourteen and experiences 'true love'. See?" Dark's smile was slightly mocking; Daisuke backed away a little, going closer to the edge.

"Dark… I don't know _anything. No one tells me anything." _

"You know enough."

"Why won't you tell me?" Daisuke asked, beginning to yell.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Because! Because I want to… because you're my friend… because… because… I…" He didn't finish his thought.

"Because you _what?" _

Daisuke turned away, observing the ocean once more.

"See? No one is ever interested… no one cares…" Dark muttered angrily, showing, for once, anger. Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise. Even when Dark was fighting Krad or Satoshi there had been no anger, no hate. Just a resigned feeling… a sadness… and an understanding and freedom of hope.  "You may seem to care but none of you ever truly understand!"

"No… don't say that…" Daisuke began walking to Dark slowly. Dark watched his slow approach with stormy violet eyes. "Don't say that!" Daisuke cried. "It's not true!"

"It's not?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is. I'm nothing but a test for your 'true loves'. I am a short 'phase', a 'job' to be done and over with. I have no choice – I am controlled by you and yours. My life… it's a joke, don't you think? I live only when you turn fourteen. I don't even have that much control – I can't exist without any of you. Wasn't that proven during the Saint White's episode? You can live without me, but I can't live without you. Aren't I just your play thing?"

"NO! NO! It's not TRUE!" Daisuke cried, rubbing tears from his face furiously. "It's NOT!"

"Daisuke…" Dark's voice softened. "Daisuke, please don't cry. I never want to make you cry." He moved toward the smaller boy.

Daisuke sniffled, shaking his head. "You're _not a toy! Or a job! Or a duty! Because you matter! You really do!" _

"Daisuke…" Dark now stood before him, looking down at the usually genki boy. 

"Don't say such things anymore! _I care for you!" _

"But when you love someone, I'll be gone. It's that simple."

"No. You _won't be gone. You're my friend! Dark!" Daisuke hugged the other, half burying his face in Dark's chest and soft sweater. "I care for you." He repeated softly. _

"Daisuke…" Dark's eyes had softened much more, losing the hardness that had come with his anger. "I care for you, too, you know."

"It was… odd… at first." Daisuke continued, seemingly to ignore Dark's words. "I thought I had fallen in love and then was rejected and then… _you came along. I didn't ever want to be a thief you know. I just wanted to be normal. And you. You were annoying and loud and such a __hentai and embarrassing! You got us into so many scrapes and troubles!" Dark winced but Daisuke didn't notice._

"And you knew everything about me. Everything. You see my dreams… most of my thoughts… you've been with me since I was just a child and baby, haven't you?

"But… we've been together for a while now, ne? You've grown on my a lot…" Daisuke raised his tear stained face to look Dark in the eye. "And now I can't imagine life without you. I don't want you to go."

_Because… because…_

_Someone once asked 'who is your most important person'._

_'the one you love the most'_

_I didn't understand then – 'who is your most important person'_

_'who do you love?'_

_And now… who is my most important person?_

_Who do I love?_

_*_

_"Dai-chan!"___

_"Kaa-chan!__ Look and what Dai-chan drew!"_

_"Wai!__ It's beautiful! *heart*"_

_"Arigato, kaa-chan!"___

_"Ne…. Dai-chan… who do you love the most? Who will be your most important person?"_

_"Most important person?__ Kaa-chan of course! And ojii-chan! And tou-chan! I love you all!"_

_"No, silly Dai-chan. Someone you want to love forever and never let go, no matter what. The one you'll love forever and ever and ever."_

_"I don't understand, kaa-chan. I love you. And jii-chan. And tou-chan."_

_Emiko laughs, ruffling her son's hair affectionately. _

_"Of course you do! *heart* But one day… you'll love someone with your entire heart. Will you tell your kaa-chan then? Find your 'most important person', Dai-chan. That is what kaa-chan wants most for you."_

_Daisuke looks at his kaa-chan in confusion but nods obediently. "Hai, kaa-chan. Dai-chan will find his 'most important person'."_

_*_

_My most important person…_

_* _

_"Ne, Dai-chan, have you ever heard the story of the red threads?"_

_"'Red threads'?__ What's that?"_

_"The legend says that you and your true love will be connected by a red thread from the index finger of your left hands._

_"However, it is very hard to find that 'true love'."_

_"Dai-chan loves kaa-chan and jii-chan and tou-chan. Is Dai-chan connected to them then?" Daisuke held out his small hands. Emiko laughs, picking up his hands in her own larger ones._

_"Iie, Dai-chan.__ It's not the same. Come on, I have cookies for you."_

_"Yay!__ Dai-chan loves cookies!"_

_*_

_Connected by red threads…_

_Finding 'true love'.___

_My 'love DNA' –_

_My most important person…_

_…is…_

"Dark, I don't want you to go. Because – because _you are my 'most important person'. Aishiteru." Daisuke said softly, at the last admission he lowered his head so that his hair obscured his face._

"Daisuke…" Dark could feel his pounding in his chest. He placed shaking fingers on the side of Daisuke's cheek, lifting the younger boy's face. "Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke…" He said in a rush and lowered his head to touch his lips to Daisuke's. 

Daisuke froze, his body stiffened in shock. Then, slowly, he relaxed into the kiss, returning it with clumsiness of someone who'd never been kissed before yet with the intensity of someone who loved. Was _in love._

"Dark…?"

"Aishiteru, Dai-chan." Dark chuckled at the sight of Daisuke's face. "I mean it."

"Dark… ari… arigato…" Daisuke said, blinking back tears.

"What is there to thank me for? I love you for being you. So cute… so sweet…" Dark sat down, pulling Daisuke down as well and into his lap. "You are you and I love you for being who you are." Dark kissed him again, and this time Daisuke was prepared, quickly returning the kiss.

_It's true._

_I love you for you._

_For being sweet._

_And cute.___

_And smart._

_Always enjoying life no matter what.___

_And loving everyone.___

_Your friends.___

_Your family.___

_Even your enemies.___

_Even those who hurt you.___

_How can anyone have such a big heart?_

_How can I be so lucky to have you?_

_I never want to hurt you…_

_I never want you to hurt._

_To feel pain.___

_I want to protect you forever._

_My Dai-chan.___

_I'd kill someone before could let anything happen to you._

_You are my light._

_The light to my 'darkness'.___

_You are my other half…_

_Ying…_

_Yang…_

_I'll never let you go._

"Zutto aishiteru, Dai-chan."

"Aa… zutto aishiteru." Daisuke grinned up at the dark hair boy. "Look! It stop snowing!" Scrambling out of Dark's embrace, he spun around in the last snowflakes, laughing in delight. Dark just sat back and enjoyed the sight. 

"Ne… Dai-chan…?"

"Mmm? Hai?"

"Do you want to fly?"

"Fly?"

"Hai." Dark stood up, holding out his hand. "Fly."

"… Hai…" 

"Then come on, take my hand and hold me tightly." He instructed. "Good. Now hold on tight…" Taking a running start, he leaped off the edge and began to…

fall…

… and then soared, skimming over the ocean waves and…

up… up… into the cool night air with a beautiful boy in his arms…

*

_Beep. Beep. Beeeep. _

Daisuke groaned, searching for his alarm clock in his half-awake state. "Mou…" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, peering at the clock face for the time but seeing nothing but vague lines and blurry numbers. "It's too early to get up now…"

"Dai-chan~!" Emiko's voice floated up the stairs. "It's time to get ready for school~."

"Argh…" Daisuke groaned into his pillow, reluctantly leaving his warm – and _comfortable – bed for his bathroom. Frowning, Daisuke paused, knowing something…_

_Something happened didn't it? I should remember something… something very important…_

/Daisuke?/ asked Dark, just as sleepy as he was.

All the memories and the dreams of last night came flooding back –

_A kiss.___

_'Zutto aishiteru.'___

_'Aishiteru, Dark.'_

_'Would you like to fly?'_

_Flying… soaring… feeling the wind…_

_'Find your most important person.'___

/Dark… It happened, didn't it? I… we… we saw each other…/

/Hai. It happened./ 

/But…/

/Shh. Don't worry. If even it is only in dreams, you _know I'll always be here. Forever. I'll be with you, forever. Even if you can't see me except at night. It's not __that bad you know – a lot of people are like that, too./ Dark joked._

/Yes. We'll have each other no matter what./ Daisuke nodded. Dark 'appeared' behind the boy, who was quickly falling back into his morning routine, watching, observing. 

*

_"Dark…"_

_"Hai?"___

_"What would you do if you found your__ loved one?"_

_"Me? Love?"_

_"Yes, you, silly!"___

_"There's no one to love."_

_"Don't say that. You'll find that special person. Don't you know? You and your true love are connected by the red thread."_

_"I don't believe it. There's no such thing."_

_"Wait until you fall in love. Then__ you'll see. Even the great Kaitou isn't immune to those feelings.'_

*

Daisuke laughed softly to himself, feeling Dark's 'kiss' in his mind. 

Life as never easy, especially not with Dark, but it was all made worthwhile with his friends, family, hope, and… Dark. 

The child of light had found solace in the darkness.

Two halves of a whole.

Neither of the two notice the long red ribbon curled around them like a soft rope, twined so tightly together it was impossible to tell where it started to ended.

_Find your 'most important person'. _

_Love… find__ your loved one._

_You'll find them… no one is immune to these feelings…_

_'True love'_

_Bound by the red thread…_

^owari^

a/n (again…): See? What did I tell you? Horribly OOC! I have *no* idea what happened to our genki Daisuke or why Dark is suddenly so… dark. -_-v 

Not *too* bad for my first fluff/shonen ai one shot thingy, was it? Be truthful now! 

Ne! As you can see – I took many liberties with the lil 'red thread legend'. -_-V It got kinda repetitive after awhile didn't it? Argh! *sniffles* This story sucks… _

And did anybody recognize the little 'the most important person' bit? This is when Chibi decides to watch a lot of _X/99 stuff before writing out the idea my muses wouldn't leave me long for. _

*sigh* Review, onegai? (Although, it *was* such a bad fic anyway… _)

_   _


End file.
